


Eugenides and Attolia

by phantom404



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom404/pseuds/phantom404
Summary: sorry i couldnt think of a better title lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhombusbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhombusbeast/gifts).




	2. Young Attolia and Irene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Irene is unimpressed by Helen’s discovery


	3. Gen & Sophos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which gen makes bad jokes,,,, this was funnier in my head


End file.
